


Gravity Falls Writing Prompts

by TransformersG1fan271



Category: Gravity Falls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-16 21:37:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9290609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransformersG1fan271/pseuds/TransformersG1fan271
Summary: I will be making prompts in a grouping of ten for each chapter based off a list I found.





	1. 10 of 100

**Author's Note:**

> If you've seen this before it's because it's on my Deviantart :)
> 
> Link --> transformersg1fan271.deviantart.com

**Bullet**  
  
“No, no Ford stay with me!” Stan cursed, his twin’s blood spreading all over the pavement as the thugs who had been trying to rob the two fled off into the night in terror of their actions. “Why did you do that?!”  
  
“I wanted to keep you safe.” The elder twin coughed, having jumped in front of Stan to stop to bullet meant for his brother. His six-fingered hand went limp just as the EMT’s arrived, Stan’s cries echoing off of the buildings around them.  
  
**Lesson**  
  
“I told you we couldn’t fly like superhero’s.” Ford chided his brother, expertly wrapping some gauze around his brother’s bleeding palm. The other boy puffed out his cheeks in annoyance, not wanting to admit that his brother was right. “Did you learn your lesson?”  
  
“Yea I did poindexter, don’t get all high and mighty.” The two ten-year olds shared a laugh, and were soon running off to have more fun.  
  
**Wind**  
  
“You know it’s not that cold.” Stan gripped, watching as Ford grabbed what had to be his third blanket and wrapped it around his shaking body. The two older twins were sitting on the porch of the Mystery Shack on one autumn morning, it being a bit windy than usual but not too bad. At least not for Stan it seemed.  
  
“I’ve never quite gotten over being stuck in a dimension I call the Wind-Tunnel dimension. The wind was so cold there.” Ford shivered under his blankets, Stan rolling his eyes as he put his arms over Ford’s shoulder and held him close.  
  
“Idiot.” He mumbled, almost missing the smile on Ford’s face as he found himself needing less and less blankets.  
  
**Resurface**  
  
“I thought you would have learned to swim by this point.” Stan rolled his eyes, watching Ford resurface from the pol water with a slight gasp.  
  
“I have…in zero gravity. It still counts!” He shot back, his strokes becoming more focused as he lapped around the pool several times under his brother’s watchful gaze.  
  
**Winter**  
  
“Oh come on Stan, don’t be such a grouch!” Ford laughed, dodging a snowball shot from Fiddleford’s snowball cannon he had built with Dipper in an effort to win the snowball war they were currently winning against Mabel and Ford.  
  
“I’m fine in here!” The younger called out as he made fresh hot chocolate for everyone, chuckling as his brother was nailed in the face with Fiddleford hooting in victory. Stan much preferred to be inside with the warmth and hot cocoa, and liked watching snowball wars in amusement.  
  
**Cruelty**  
  
“What’s wrong with you?! He’s just a defenseless kid!”  
  
“He’s a freak that’s making us money.” A traveling carny snapped, trying to remain calm of the towering fairgoer that was built like a brick wall in front of him. Stan had been passing by taking in the sights when he saw the carny hitting a small kid, the one with six fingers he remembered seeing on several different posters splayed throughout the grounds. After arguing about the cruelty he saw Stan merely picked up the scrawny kid and walked out of the ground, easily punching away people that tried to stop his way to his car. “I’ve gotcha kid.”  
  
**Uncle**  
  
Ford never thought he would be an uncle to some of the greatest people he had known, the older twin pausing to regard them. Stan, Dipper and Mabel were all passed out around the tv after another Ducktective marathon, Ford leaning back against his chair in the dining room with a smile as he remembered Dipper’s complete adoration of him, and his willingness to be Ford’s apprentice once Stan had relented. Ford couldn’t help the chuckle as he remembered Mabel’s constant questions about his extra finger, even going so far as to make him sock puppets the two played with when Ford had a time to slow down from all of his work. Ford truly loved his niece and nephew, as they had been the ones to open his heart and help him forgive those he had pushed away years ago.  
  
**Happiest/Happy**  
  
Ford had always been happy whenever he had something in front of him to study or work on while spitting out theory’s a mile a minute, and this had been this way for as long as he could remember. He remembered the night his brother forced himself to stay awake to listen to Ford chatting about what creatures they could face when they were old enough to go proper monster hunting. He remembered how Fiddleford would listen to Ford pace around in their college dorm, later on his cabin, about how his research would change the world with what they could accomplish together. How he and Dipper would spend hours chatting away about what they could go and study next or how to properly keep everything they had discovered a secret to keep Gravity Falls safe. There was always one way to cheer up Ford, and even though he could get carried away no one could ever find a heart to stop him from talking about what made him the happiest in the world.  
  
**Bunting**  
  
“You’re not gonna win if you always bunt the ball.” Stan explained to his brother for what seemed the millionth time in the last week, Ford rubbing his arm that had been hit by a baseball.  
  
“But I’m not strong to hit it far like you are.” Ford complained, Stan slinging an arm around his twin’s shoulder and hugging him close.  
  
“I better train ya then, huh?” The two grinned and shared a laugh, already speaking of the training the weaker twin would need.  
  
**Stalked**  
  
Fiddleford and Stan never could shake the feeling of something watching them constantly, the two business partners that had changed the world on edge whenever they weren’t at work. Again and again security could never find traces of anything that was watching them, but unknowingly one of the very security personnel was the one who was watching the two to an extent where it was classified as stalking. His name was Ford, and he was obsessed with his bosses to the point where he followed them home and wherever he could find them, wishing that he would be accepted at some point into their lives more than just that of a subordinate. But he never did talk to them.


	2. 11 - 20

**Immortality**  
  
“You could be immortal Stan, think about it!” Bill crowed, desperation in his voice as the room he had been trapped in began to turn to ash. “You could fix so many things with living till the end of time!”  
  
“I don’t need all of that.” The older man spat, the offer tempting but he knew Bill would stab him in the back the second he agreed. “I’ll fix things on my own, or die trying.” The man watched as Bill screamed as both he and Stan were wiped from Stan’s mind, Bill letting out a finally scream as the mind ray finished its work.  
  
 **College**  
  
“I can’t do this shit man.” Stan cursed for what seemed the millionth time, flinging his pen across his dorm room with a frown.  
  
“Yes you can Stanley, you just need to calm yourself and collect your thoughts for a few minutes is all.” His twin replied, Ford lying on his bed with his head hanging off the edge so he was upside down, his quantum physics book covering his face. Stan rolled his eyes and hopped down from his bunk, Ford yelping in surprise when Stanley landed just a foot away from his face.  
  
“Let’s go grab something to eat poindexter, might help us both.” Ford grumbled, but he _had_ been staring at the same page for over an hour at this point from exhaustion, the gangly male getting to his feet with a crack of his spine as he stretched.  
  
“Oh man…I think you were right.”  
  
“Aren’t I always nerd?” The two shared a chuckle and left to get a proper meal, both assignments left alone as the two just took time to relax.  
  
 **Sauna**  
  
Ford was wishing he hadn’t accepted Stan’s request for him to join in the sauna the town had gifted Stan as a thank you among many. His face was burning as he stripped down into his boxers, his built and toned body covered in scars (as well as an embarrassingly stupid tattoo he regretted) from his time throughout the multiverse. Slipping into the warm room Ford sat across from his brother, the heat of the room oddly soothing as he relaxed against the bench he sat on.  
  
“Feels good huh?” Stan grinned, Ford shrugging as he felt sweat dripping from his body, almost taking away some of his stress of the last few days.  
  
“That you’re right about.” He nodded, pushing his glasses back up before grabbing a mug of hot chocolate his brother had made as they began to chat.   
  
**Carnivore**  
  
“Woah, grunkle Ford can be kinda scary…” Mabel whispered to Stan, who raised an eyebrow as he looked away from the tv show he had been watching about ghost hunters or some such thing.  
  
“What, why?”  
  
“I tried to take some of the ham he had set out for his sandwich, and I think he _growled_ at me!”  
  
“Oh yea, I forgot to mention that.” Stan rubbed the back of his neck with a nervous laugh, Mabel sitting on his lap with a questioning look. “Even before he went into the portal Ford loves any sort of meat he can get his hands on, the greedy carnivore. Since he got back though that seems to have only gotten worse.” He explained, taking a sip of the Pitt Cola in his hand as Ford passed by with a friendly wave to Mabel. Mabel only gave a questioning look and promised to herself no more touching the meat in the kitchen if her grunkle Ford was in the house….  
  
 **Clutch**  
  
“This is so useless! I’m such an idiot!” Seventeen-year old Dipper muttered, having stalled his grunkle’s car for the fifth time in a row.  
  
“You’re not an idiot Dipper, just takes time is all.” Stan commented from the passenger seat, neglecting to mention the ache in his neck. “Working the clutch the first time for anyone is rough. You just need to get the timing down, so let’s try again.”  
  
Three hours later and two near crashes later Dipper found himself cruising down the familiar streets of Gravity Falls without any problem whatsoever.  
  
 **Wednesday**  
  
“Why is Mabel rolling around on the floor moaning like a specter?” Ford poked his head into the dining room, Stan and Dipper not looking up from their respective paper and Journal 2.  
  
“Mabel thinks that Wednesday is bad luck day.” Dipper explained, Ford raising a questioning eyebrow at the thirteen-year old. “We had a wednesday where everything went wrong, and ever since then she spends about half of it on the floor when we’re not in school.”  
  
“Why the floor? That seems like a good way to be injured or stepped on…”  
  
“Because she just moans louder when you get closer.” Stan grumbled, taking a sip of his coffee as Ford left the room, Mabel’s moans soon echoing throughout the house until Ford eventually left her to do whatever she desired. Wednesday’s indeed.  
  
 **Cavity**  
  
“No, I can fix this on my own!” Dipper muttered, trying for the sixth time to get out of the car only to have Stan’s gaze stop him from possibly jumping from the moving vehicle.  
  
“You got this cavity, so you’re gonna have to get it treated bud. Jeeze, you’re just as bad as poindexter...”  
  
“Grunkle Ford doesn’t like the dentist either?” Dipper perked up at hearing about his idol, Stan nodding as he pulled into the dentist’s parking lot and hauled Dipper over his shoulder before he had the chance to run away.  
  
“If you just sit still and let them take care of things, I’ll tell you all sorts of stories.”  
  
 **Engaged**  
  
“GUESS WHO JUST GOT ENGAGED?!” Mabel’s scream over the phone was so loud Ford could hear it in the basement, the man looking up from his work in question.  
  
“WHAT?! WHO THINKS HE’S TOUGH ENOUGH FOR MY MABEL?!” Stan’s yell was even louder, Ford snickering quietly as he got up to intervene before Stan got angry enough to launch into yet another tirade about how no one was good enough for Mabel. By the time he took the phone away from his brother Ford was caught between a voice angry enough to make Bill run and hide and a voice so happy Ford momentarily thought rainbows were going to come spilling out of the phone. Just another day at the Pines house.  
  
 **Saint**  
  
Fiddleford only wanted to be out there helping people with his inventions, the man eager to show his technology to the world even though some wished for him to use them just for things like war. Fiddleford hated war, a pacifist to the core and used these ideals in his work, even going so far as he to push away a man who wanted to use his skills for something he refused to say, only causing Fiddleford to push him away. He just wanted to help people, and so he did, leaving behind his friend in the process.  
  
 **Sinner**  
  
He felt like such a sinner, Ford taking in the destroyed town that had given him so much to research in the past. He had repaid them by bringing Bill here and almost killing everyone, just in his goal to study this Unified Theory of Weirdness that had consumed his very soul to the point where his own brother was forced away and in turn knocked Ford into the weapon of his own creation. He was a sinner for bringing upon harm to those he found himself trusting after so long, so felt no shame when he took down Bill by killing himself in the process.


	3. 21-30

**Vacation**

Vacation, a word Ford had never really thought of in his life, as before and after the portal all he desired to do was work and research that he loved. But it was one he was getting used to now, Fiddleford and Stan pulling him away from his basement to hang out with the kids, grab some coffee or even go sightseeing just in an attempt to keep him away from his work. Sure, he wrote down things in his new journal, but the family learned to compromise with Ford with their mini “vacations”, only wanting the best for him.

**Outcome**

“Ford, will you just go to sleep already?” Stan groaned, the sounds of his twin pacing back and forth in front of their beds muttering equations was getting pretty annoying at this point for the male.

“How can I?! Our future might change tomorrow!” He muttered, tugging at his hair in slight worry. “The outcome of tomorrow decides _everything_!”

“Yea yea I know that, but sitting there freaking out with no sleep ain’t gonna help. Go to bed Ford, everything will work out just fine.”

**Replacement**

Ford had been dreading replacing his glasses, the worn pair having finally broken and were unfixable according to the optometrist, who fitted Ford for a new pair with almost the same prescription. The man had been pacing almost blind for the next several days, anxious that the crack that had been in his glasses for so long would no longer be in his replacement pair and that was an uncomfortable thought. He didn’t have to worry though, the man breaking into a grin when his new pair of glasses were revealed, crack and all.

**Westbound**

“See ya assholes!” Stan yelled to Glass Shard Beach, the twin grinning as he and Ford sailed away on their completed ship that had taken a very long time. It was their pride and joy, and to see several of the bullies they had dealt with over the years in utter shock as the duo sailed away towards mystery and adventure, arm in arm as they laughed.

**Smallest**

Stan’s laughter filled the air along with Mabel’s, the two standing around the dining room table. A miniature Ford was standing with his arms crossed, one of the crystals Dipper and Mabel had found nearby. Mabel’s had been showing them to Ford before there was a flash of light from Stan’s flashlight on his keychain, resulting in a tiny Ford and a laughing Mabel and Stan, who only stopped when Dipper rescued his idol from the table and took the crystal, promising to fix his rather angry grunkle. 

**Revealing**

“Don’t you think that’s a bit revealing?” Dipper asked his sister, the girl twirling around in a dress that was way too short for the little party she was planning on going to.

“I think its cute! Pacifica said it would definitely make all the boys pay attention to me!” The seventeen-year old grinned as she hopped down to show her grunkles, returning only minutes later with a pout.

“Told ya.” Dipper snickered, grunting when he got a pillow to the face.

**Mistake**

“N-No, I’m so sorry!” Ford felt the words tumble from his lips the moment he accidentally kicked Stan right back against the ward on his console, the scream ripping from his brothers’ throat filling the cavern even over the machine’s noises from powering up. It was his last mistake however; Ford being pulled into his creation just moments later with a final cry for his brother.

 

**Abusive**

Abusive was the only word that Ford ever thought of his father, the twin often quiet as Stan was beat upon for reasons that were beyond stupid. It wasn’t until Ford was 10 and had begun to start boxing did he stick up for his brother. The abusive male turned on Ford as well, not wanting to hear any sort of backlash but found himself fighting them off the older they got.

**Melodramatic**

“And thus I die!” Mabel’s cries bounced around the large showroom as her character in a play died, everyone applauding while chatting about how ridiculous is seemed.

“Why does she always have to be melodramatic at these sorts of things?” Dipper grumbled as he and Ford waited outside by the car, the twin idly waving to several other classmates.

“She and Stan are a lot alike, should you be so surpsirsed?” The older uncle chuckled, Mabel running over and showering the two in glitter upon her return with a bemused Stan.

**Paranoia**

He saw Bill everywhere he turned, Ford running around with coffee constantly in his hands and research notes in the other. He couldn’t sleep without fear of Bill, and he couldn’t focus on anything except to hide the journal from prying eyes and minds that only wanted to use its knowledge from within to destroy the world.


End file.
